


Duo Chromatic

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon Iwaizumi Hajime, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Haikyuu Fantasy AU, Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU, Human/Dragon Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, Light Angst, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: While running from your abusive husband after he beat you to the brink of death, you stumble upon a beautiful dragon in a large clearing. No one had seen a dragon in centuries and your life was quickly fading away, so you decided it was worth the risk to get a closer look. The dragon notices you, but what happens after that is far from what you expected.Warning: Mentions of Abuse and Suicidal IdeologyAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerSeries inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktokThis specific scenario was inspired by @danimariedraws
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Duo Chromatic

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read

How long had you been running? You can’t remember. In fact, it’s becoming hard to think. Your vision is swimming and you are hot … so hot. You had been fading in and out of consciousness, fainting frequently over the past couple of … days? Weeks? A wave of nausea hits you, and you sit down, leaning against the trunk of a tree and close your eyes. You were so thirsty. When you ran, you didn’t have time to take anything with you. There was no preparation, no packed bag. You just … ran. You had to. And you had to run to the woods. No where in town was safe. He could find you. Everyone knew who you were. Everyone knew you had run before. They would just call for him and tell him where his “poor, distressed” wife was. Because that’s what you were, poor and distressed. You just needed the loving embrace of your husband and a child to feel better. That’s what all women needed. 

Tears run down your face. You had tried. You had tried so hard to conceive a child for him. But time and time again, you failed. And time and time again he would punish you for your failure. Every monthly blood was a signal for more to come. You clutch your bruised side and shudder in pain. He must have broken some ribs this time. Your chest shouldn’t hurt so much otherwise. You wipe your tears away with your muddy hand. You really shouldn’t be crying. You were so dehydrated already without the unnecessary loss of fluids. You had found a river not too long ago. You thought it was your saving grace, a gift from the gods, so you greedily drank from it and poured it over the large gash on your leg that was oh so kindly given to you by a fallen tree. You washed away the blood, only to replace it with disease. You look down at the purple appendage. It was badly infected, and you didn’t know how to treat it. You sure were in a sorry state. You would die any minute now. What was up for debate was how, how would you die? Would the infection stop your heart? Would the dehydration cause you to fade away? Maybe you would fall unconscious again and a wolf would finish you off. No, not that last one. No sane animal would eat you in this state. At least, no matter how you died now, it wouldn’t be by his hand. He wouldn’t get the satisfaction of killing you. He wouldn’t even get the satisfaction of seeing your body and knowing you were gone for good. Good, the bastard didn’t deserve closure. 

You deliriously chuckle and slowly stand up, swaying on your feet. Maybe you could find a cliff nearby to speed up the process. Maybe you just wanted to keep moving. As resolved as you were to die, you didn’t just want to sit around and wait for it. Might as well use your last few moments to explore just a little more of this big and beautiful world. The forest swims around you as you limp towards a large patch of sunlight up ahead. It was so bright, so pretty. You stop and lean on a tree, catching your breath. You were on the edge of a large clearing. You scan the landscape and smile at all the flowers dancing and swaying in the wind. You appreciate a deer with her babe nibbling on some grass nearby. You watch the sunlight reflect off of a large lake and the scales of the dragon drinking from it. 

…

WAIT, THE DRAGON!?!?! You blink and rub your eyes. This had to be a hallucination from the fever. No one had seen a dragon in centuries. They were massive, their imposing and muscular form covered in dark red and black scales and two large horns adorning their head. Their eyes are closed as they calmly drink water, their wings folded down against their back, and their tail curled up around their feet. It was … beautiful. This was it. This was the time. You have experienced the once in a lifetime opportunity to see a live dragon. What more could there be to see before you let the fever overtake you? … No … not the fever. You would not die from a fever. Such an ordinary death was beneath you after surviving everything you had. You deserve the death of a warrior. 

You stumble out of the edge of the trees and into the clearing. The dragon’s ears twitch at the sound. You watch them for just a little longer before walking forward. You wanted to see how close you could get until they noticed you, then you put too much weight on your bad leg. You yelp as pain shoots through the ruined appendage, and the next thing you know you have been knocked to the ground. Bells ring in your ears as your head bounced off the soft ground, and there is a crushing weight on your chest. A growling resonates from above you as burning hot breath washes over your face. Unable to properly breath, you start coughing, and something wet hits your chin. You reach up to gather the liquid, raising your hand in front of your eyes to see your own bright red blood. 

You start laughing. That was new. You were in worse shape than you thought. While cackling madly you finally look at the creature above you. It’s the dragon, and they’re even more stunning up close. You were wrong before. Their scales aren’t black and red, but rather each scale shifts from black to red in the light. They’re effortlessly pinning you down with one large foot, their claws caging you in on every side, and they look confused. You smile and pat a toe, “It’s ok. I’m ready.” They cock their head like a confused puppy, brows furrowed as they release some weight from your chest. They’re hesitating. After a moment of silence their face shifts into a sneer again, and they press down harder on your chest with a growl. You cough again and weakly smile, “Thank you. You know … you’re beautiful. I’m so glad I got to see you before … I died.” The monster growls again, your vision growing black around the edges. You were happy not to be alone in your final moments. You start to drift away, “Good bye.” 

\-------------  
“I’m surprised. You’ve gone soft, Iwa-chan.”  
“Would you shut up! I’m not soft. She was just … I don’t think even Kyōtani could have killed her.”

Everything was dark and cold. You couldn’t move but you could hear two men talking beside you and feel rough hands on your body. What happened? Where were you? The last thing you could remember was … the dragon. Had you died? If you were in heaven, why were you so sore? And if you were in hell, which was the more likely scenario, why was it so cold? You try to move and manage, with a significant amount of effort, to form a fist with a grunt. 

“Looks like she’s awake,” the first voice says. You hear a grunt as someone sits or kneels near your head. They lean in close, “Hey, can you hear us? Wake up.” It’s the second voice. You whimper slightly as you struggle to peel your eyes open. You can’t focus on anything. All you can see is the fuzzy light from a soft flame. Something dark waves through your field of vision. “Hello? You there?” It’s the second voice again. There is a dramatic sigh, then the first voice responds, “You have to be more patient, humans are weak.” There is a growl in response, and you whimper, flinching weakly. The men are silent for a moment before the first voice speaks, “bet you feel like a real asshole right now.”  
“Oh shut up, Shittykawa.”

Finally your vision focuses and you are in a large cave, and you see two men … no two … half men staring down at you. One has swooping brown hair and matching brown eyes with seafoam green scales framing the perimeter of his face and traveling down his neck and back, flowing into a pair of almost translucent wings. He has two small horns curling out from his forehead, pointed teeth, and more scales covering his chest like a breastplate before breaking away to reveal a slim yet toned human torso and human arms covered in pale, white skin. His hips and legs are completely reptilian, covered in the same seafoam green scales. The other man has cropped black hair, hazel eyes, and black scales that shift to red in the light framing his face and decorating his cheekbones and forehead. Two large horns grow towards the back of his head from his temples, and he has pointed ears and teeth. The scales travel down his back, and sprouting from his back are a pair of large, blood red wings. He has a few scales on his clavicle that create an almost stepping stone like pattern. And, like his companion, he has reptilian hips and legs, but a human torso with tan skin. Unlike his companion, the human skin on his arm only continues to his elbow, then his forearms are covered in scales, leading down to ferocious talons at the end of his hands. He is much broader than the first man, covered in prominent muscles. You smile, he looks comfortingly familiar, “It’s you.” 

The red dragon scratches the back of his neck, “Um .. yeah…” He looks to the green dragon for help. The green dragon smiles and turns to you, “Hey there, darling. How are you feeling?” You swallow and take inventory of your body. You are sore but you’re … fine. The fever is gone. You aren’t dizzy. You can breathe, and the pain in your leg and ribs is gone. You lean up onto your elbows to look at your leg and notice that you are completely nude. You squeak and drop back down, trying to cover your chest and crossing your legs. The dragons look at you confused before the green one starts laughing. “What? What’s happening, is she okay?” the red one asks in a panicked voice. “Yeah, she’s fine. Humans just don’t like being naked.”  
“Well that’s stupid.”  
“Be respectful of other cultures and go get a fur from your nest.” The red dragon scurries away and comes back with a large, brown fur and places it over you, “Is that better?” You nod, “ Yes, thank you.” Now that your modesty has been restored, you look at your leg. The wound is completely gone.

You sit up all the way, holding the fur to your chest, and gawk at your leg, touching and feeling it to make sure it’s really yours. “Woah,” you whisper. Your hands travel to your sides and chest, all bruising gone, your ribs back in place. You’re clean, all blood and dirt washed off your body. You smile and look at the dragons who had been watching you in fascination, “Did you do this?” The green one speaks, “I did.” The red one turns to him and huffs. He speaks again, “alright, alright, WE did. But I did most of the healing.” You chuckle, “alright. Well thank you … what’s your name?”  
“Oikawa.”  
“Oikawa, thank you.”  
“And what can we call you, cutie?" You chuckle, amused, “[Y/N],” you turn to the red dragon, “and what’s your name?”  
“Um … Iwaizumi.” You smile, “Hello Iwaizumi. Thank you for saving me.” 

Iwaizumi looks away, and you’re not sure due to the scale design on his cheeks, but you think you see him blush, “Yeah sure, no problem.” You fidget with the fur nervously for a second before asking, “why didn’t you kill me?” Oikawa pops in, “Yeah, why didn’t you kill her.” Iwaizumi sneers at Oikawa before relaxing his face and turning back to you, keeping his gaze trained on your lap. “Well I … um,” he shifts uncomfortably, “I felt bad.” After a moment you laugh and your voice rings through the cave, “I guess that’s as good a reason as any not to kill someone. I’m sure as hell not complaining.” You continue laughing and Iwaizumi smiles. You reach out and take his hand in yours. He stiffens for a moment, surprised by the contact, but you don’t let go, “Really, thank you. I had already given up. I was ready to die, but you saved me anyway. I hope I didn’t cause you too much trouble.” He clears his throat, “no, not at all.”  
“Why did you want him to kill you?” Oikawa asks. You turn to the green dragon, dropping Iwaizumi’s hand. You don’t see the slightest frown cross his lips. “I thought I was going to die anyway, and I would rather be killed by a dragon than by some infection. I wanted to die like a warrior or a knight.” 

Oikawa leans back on his hands, “That’s very interesting. Well, now that you’re healthy, do you still want him to kill you?” You shake your head, “No thank you. My preferred method of death is old age, and now that it’s a possibility again, I’d like to aim for that.” Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi chuckles. “Did you really just say ‘no thank you’ to being murdered?” Oikawa asks. You shrug, “I mean what else would I say?”  
“You could always beg for mercy.” You turn to Iwaizumi, “Do you want me to?” His furrows his brow and frowns, “What? No. Please don’t,” You laugh and he smiles, quickly turning his face away and clearing his throat to try and hide it, “It would just be a waste of time to save you only to kill you as soon as you recover.”  
“So then … what are you going to do to me?” The dragons look at each other, obviously not having thought that far ahead. 

You look between the two as they have a silent conversation. Oikawa sits up, his demeanor becoming more serious, “[Y/N], you know a lot of … sensitive information.” You nod, “Yeah, most people think dragons went extinct centuries ago. Also, you guys look semi human right now, and I know that hasn’t been addressed but it’s kinda freaking me out cause I had no idea that was possible.” Iwaizumi gently chuckles behind you and Oikawa smiles before speaking, “That’s right. You also found one of our common watering holes.”  
“Well, if it makes you feel better, I was delirious when I stumbled upon it. I don’t think I could find it again.”  
“That is true, but you still know about us. If we take you home, how will we know you won’t say anything?” 

You shift uncomfortably, dropping your gaze to your lap silently. You sit there for a moment, the tears start to well up in your eyes and you pull your knees into your chest, hugging them close. Iwaizumi scoots a little closer, nudging you gently, “Hey … What are you thinking?”  
“Please don’t take me home,” you whisper out. Both dragons freeze. Oikawa speaks gently, “[Y/N], how did you get your injuries?” You take a deep breath, “My husband … and then I ran away into the woods without any supplies. That’s how I hurt my leg.” 

The silence after you speak is broken by a loud crack. You flinch and look for the sound, finding crushed rock in Iwaizumi’s hand, and a hole in the floor of the cave. “Hajime!” Oikawa snaps, “calm down!” Iwaizumi takes several deep breaths and opens his hand, letting the powdered stone drop to the floor. “Ok,” he says, “you’re not going home.” You sniffle, “thank you.” Oikawa scratches the back of his neck, thinking, “Alright. So where would you want us to take you?” Before you can even open your mouth to answer, Iwaizumi cuts in, “We’re not taking her anywhere!” You jump at his threatening tone, looking at his face and seeing a terrifying fire in his eyes. You start to back away, knuckles turning white from your tight grip on the fur. 

He sees your fear and immediately drops his intense glare, putting up his hands, “wait, no, [Y/N], not like that. I promise we won’t hurt you,” he slowly scoots forwards, tucking in his wings and trying to make himself seem as small as possible, “I just meant … I don’t want you going back out there. I don’t want you to be alone. It’s not safe.” Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi incredulously before speaking to you, “Is there anywhere safe you can go?” You think for a moment, “I was hoping to get to the capital. I was going to ask around and see if there were any open maid positions and hopefully work in a noble’s house that also offers room and board.”

The air is tense as the dragons stare at you. “Absolutely fucking not,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa’s wings flex and his jaw clenches, “Iwaizumi, can I talk to you for a minute!” Iwaizumi nods, and you expect the two dragons to walk away, but instead they just start speaking to each other in a gravely series of growls right in front of you. It’s an argument in Draconic that you can’t understand. You watch them fight, trying your best to interpret their body language, but it’s useless. After a couple awkward minutes, Oikawa stands up and glares at you, then storms out of the room. You look at Iwaizumi, “Can you please tell me what just happened?” 

He fidgets with his hands before hesitantly looking you in the eyes. His voice is soft, almost as if he’s scared, “Do you want to stay here with me?” It takes you a second to respond, “W ...what?”  
“Do you want to stay here with me? This is my cave,” he motions to the cavern around you, “It’s big enough for the both of us. I can make you a nest. I’ll keep you well fed, and you’ll be safe. You don’t have to go out there and risk your life again. You can stay here with me, and no one will hurt you again.”  
“Iwaizumi…”  
“You can call me Hajime. It’s my given name.”  
“Ok, Hajime,” you say his name with a smile and he relaxes a little, “can you please tell me why you want me to stay here with you? Why do you want to protect me?”  
“Well,” he clears his throat, “I’m not that good with words like this, so … please be patient with me.” You nod to encourage him, and he continues, “Humans hunted my kind close to extinction a couple centuries ago when I was a kid, so I remember it. I remember everything. Humans are cruel and violent. They kill and hurt for pleasure and greed. But there were some humans who helped us escape, so I know that some humans are good, and you’re one of them, one of the good ones. You were so kind and sad. You had been hurt by humans too. Humans aren’t just cruel to other creatures, they can also be cruel to their own kind. I want to help the good humans hide from the bad humans like my kind is hiding now.” 

You scoot forward slightly and take one of his scaled hands in yours, “Thank you for the offer, you’re obviously a good man, or sorry, good dragon. But I’m a little nervous about this. I don’t want to be a prisoner in this cave. I can’t live the rest of my life trapped in here.” He shakes his head vigorously, “no, no, no that’s not it at all. You can leave whenever you want … well you are going to need my help to get out until I build you a ladder or some stairs. But if you just ask me, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. You won’t be trapped here.”  
“But, would it just be us and Oikawa? Would you be the only creatures I talk to?”  
“No, there are a lot of us.”  
“Will they be okay with a human living with you, socializing with them?” Iwaizumi pauses at that, “They will be.”  
“Can you promise that?”  
“Yes.”  
“I would be leaving everything I’ve ever known.”  
“Is what you know worth going back to?” 

You gently rub your thumb over the back of his hand, following the direction of the smooth scales, “So, you’re a couple centuries old?” He chuckles, “Yeah.”  
“So how do you pass the time?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I’d be sitting in the cave all day. What do I do to pass the time? Humans usually have to work all day then take care of their families at night.”  
“Hm, well, hunting for fun. Hanging out with friends. Building your hoard and nest, that’s really fun.” You giggle, and the sound makes him smile. He thinks for a moment, “Also, I could drop you off in the nearby town for the day when I have to go out and hunt, then I could pick you up before sunset and bring you home.”  
“You’d really be willing to do that for me?” He nods enthusiastically. “And … could I leave anytime I wanted and go live in the capital?”

He stares at you for a moment before sighing, “Yes. You aren’t a prisoner here.”  
“Alright, I just have one more question before I give you my answer.” Iwaizumi’s ear perk up, “yeah, what is it?”  
“If I stay, can I please wear clothes?” It takes Iwaizumi a second, then he bursts out into genuine laughter. It’s a rich and pleasant sound that echoes throughout the cave. It makes you smile. “Of course you can wear clothes.” You giggle, watching his scales shift in color as his shoulders shake and catch different angles of the light, “Alright then, let’s give it a try.” He pauses, looking at you with light in his eyes, “Cool … yeah that’s cool,” he clears his throat, “alright so, I should get you some food and water and maybe …” You let go of his hand and lean forward, wrapping an arm around his strong neck to give him a hug while still holding up the fur. 

He freezes for a moment, unsure what to do before wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you back. You are reminded of your bare back when his cool scales rub against your skin. He buries his nose in your hair, “You’re warm.” You smile, “Well, I’m warm blooded.”  
“Yeah, and it’s nice. You’re gonna be really useful in the winter.” You chuckle, “Glad to know you won’t just be taking care of me. I can take care of you too.” He squeezes you a little tighter. You pull back to look him in the eyes, “How mad is Oikawa?” Iwaizumi sighs, “Pretty pissed, but he’ll get over it. He’s just an intense guy.”  
“Hajime?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you have something I can eat?”  
\-------------  
After you figured out dinner and taught Iwaizumi how humans had to cook their meat and disinfect their water, it was time for bed. You fashioned the fur into a wrap and secured it in place with one of Iwaizumi’s spare scales. Now, you stare at the massive nest made from a collection of furs and pillaged cloth. “So,” Iwaizumi clears his throat, “I’ll go ahead and make you a temporary nest until…” You cut him off, “No, that’s alright. It’s plenty big for the both of us.” He scratches the back of his neck, “Actually, I like to sleep in my dragon form.”  
“That’s fine with me. If you get comfortable, I can just crawl in after you and find a spare patch.”  
“What if I crush you?”  
“Do you really think that’s going to be a problem?”  
“Well, no, I guess not.”  
“Then that works for me.” He nods and walks several feet away from you. You watch in fascination as he shifts, his skin rippling as it stretches and grows more duo chromatic scales. The humanoid in front of you is quickly replaced by the massive beast that had almost killed you mere hours ago. 

Iwaizumi shakes his body, stretching out his wings and tail before carefully walking over to the nest, making sure to give you plenty of space. He settles in and curls up, tucking his limbs under his belly. You walk up to him in awe, putting out a hand. He watches you with his massive, hazel eyes as you place a hand on his snout and gently rub it. He lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes, relaxing as you pet him. “You know, I stand by what I said.” He lets out a little huff as a way to ask “What?” You giggle, “you really are beautiful.” His eyes fly wide open and he stares at you for a moment before huffing again and gently pushing you with his nose, trying to get you to go to bed. You laugh as you look around the nest for a nice patch of bedding. There were some around the edges, but you had another idea. 

You start climbing over Iwaizumi’s tail to make your way to where it curls. He watches you curiously as you settle into the center of the spiral, grab a blanket, and cuddle into him, using him as a pillow, “There, does this make it easier not to crush me?” He nods. “Perfect, cause your tail is very comfortable.” You close your eyes and snuggle in closer. Iwaizumi smiles and blows out the torch, bathing the cave in darkness.


End file.
